New Document
by Daks-Danz
Summary: Naruto pergi dari kota Konoha menuju kota Kuoh untuk melupakan masa lalunya berupa Cinta kepada Hinata. Setelah dikota Kuoh Naruto menjalani hidup apa adanya (NarutoX...)
1. Perkenalan dan Perkelahian

**Pairing :** [Naruto NxRias G, Hinata H]

 **Rate :** K

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** Ini cerita Kedua saya jadi kalau salah kata atau apalah silahkan komen dan tokoh ini bukan milik saya, kalau tidak suka yah terserah

 **Summary :** Naruto pergi dari kota Konoha menuju kota Kuoh untuk melupakan masa lalunya berupa Cinta kepada Hinata

Chapter 1

Naruto POV

Perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze Naruto, Umurku 17 tahun, aku tinggal dikota Kuoh yang damai berbeda dengan kota yang sebelumnya. Aku tiba dikota ini sejak 3 minggu yang lalu. Aku tinggal disebuah apartemen sendirian.

Rumahku tidak besar dan tapi sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali, dengan 1kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah dan ruang tamu. Rumah ini pun juga terisi lengkap dengan segala perabotan rumah tangga.

Aku jadi teringat dengan orang tuaku. Orang tuaku meninggal sejak aku kecil dan aku sekarang tinggal diKuoh sendirian. Aku sekarang tinggal sendirian, dulu aku pernah tinggal bersama Kakek dikonoha, tapi karena sebuah kejadian di sekolahku, aku pergi dari kota Konoha untuk memulai kehidupan baru dikota Kuoh.

Aku bekerja paruh waktu dan dibayar setiap minggunya, walaupun tak seberapa gaji yang diterima tapi aku dapat menghemat uang hasil kerjanku, bahkan aku pun menabung separuhnya. Aku hanya menggunakan sedikit dari hasil yang didapat karena beberapa alasan:

\- Sekolah yang gratis

\- Aku tinggal sendirian

\- Jarang sekali berbelanja

Aku dikenal baik ditempatku bekerja. Aku juga sering disebut anak muda yang baik dan murah senyum.

Aku bersekolah diKuoh High School kelas 2, dulu aku juga bersekolah diKonoha High School Namun karena suatu alasan aku pun pindah sekolah, Umurku 17 Tahun

Kuoh High School sekolah yang menghasilkan banyak murid yang berbakat, Dulu sekolah ini hanya khusus untuk perempuan, tapi entah kenapa sekolah ini dicampur. Sekolah ini juga kebanyakan perempuan, hampir 75% kebanyakan anak perempuan.

Kini aku berjalan berdua dengan seseorang bernama hyodou issei, untuk menuju sekolah kami. Dia sahabat baikku, dia juga selalu menolongku. Kami tetanggaan, dia juga selalu berkunjung kerumahku untuk sekedar bercerita atau bermain keluar. Dan jangan lupa dia itu sedikit mesum.

Saat kami sampai disekolah. Aku melihat sebuah mobil Limosin berwarna hitam. dan mengeluarkan 2 Gadis Cantik. Satu berambut berwarna merah satu lagi berambut berwarna hitam. Soal perempuan yang berwarna merah aku teringat dengan ibuku tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu.

"Hey Naruto kenapa kau memandangi mereka?" Tanya issei dengan nada menggoda "Apakah kau tertarik" Lanjutnya

"Kurasa tidak, sama sekali tidak"

"Kau pasti berbohong Naruto, Kau tahu semua lelaki disini tertarik oleh Kedua gadis cantik yang kau tatap tadi"

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan perempuan cantik sepertinya issei, jadi aku tidak tertarik sama sekali" Kataku sambil melangkah pergi menuju kelas

"Hoi Naruto tunggu aku!" Teriak Issei pergi menyusul "Apakah kau tidak merasakan apa-apa, Apakah kau waras Naruto?"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu issei. Tentu saja aku ini seratus persen masih waras" Kataku sambil berhenti berjalan

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak issei, ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah"

"Naruto Naruto kau itu tidak tahu yah, sungguh kasihan" Ucap issei sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan merasa kasihan kepada Naruto"Biar ku perjelas Naruto"

"kau lihat yang berambut merah itu"

"Yah Aku lihat, dadanya terlalu besar"

Cuuuut

Setetes darah keluar dari hidung issei

"Bukan itu maksudku Goblog!" Kesal issei "Ekhem, dia itu Rias gremory, putri dari pemilik perusahaan gremory corp yang sekarang dipimpin oleh kakanya, Dan itu perusahaan yang sangat besar yang memiliki banyak cabang juga di luar negri. Dan Yang berambut hitam itu Akeno Himejima dan dia adalah putri tunggal pemilik perusahaan Himejima yang juga sama besar dengan perusahaan gremory". Jelas issei dengan bijaksana

"Biar ku simpulkan, Jadi mereka anak orang kaya"

"Tidak hanya itu, selain kaya. mereka juga memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan tubuh yang aduhai, dan kau lihat dadanya yang diciptakan dengan sangat sempurna. Aku pasti yakin semua lelaki akan terpikat oleh mereka"

"Kau berpikir begitu karena kau mesum issei dan aku sangat yakin pasti hampir semua lelaki disini sama mesumnya sepertimu"

"Kau tidak tahu arti hidup Naruto"

"Kurasa kau issei yang tidak tahu, aku sangat tahu apa itu arti hidup"

"Sudahlah, kembali ke Topik, selain cantik mereka juga pandai seni beladiri. Dulu pernah sekali ada lelaki yang ingin melakukan hal senonoh kepada mereka dan lelaki itu berakhir dirumah sakit"

"kini aku tahu dari ceritamu issei, pasti kau lah lelaki itu"

"Tentu saja bukan bodoh!" Muncul perempatan didahinya

"lalu?"

"Mereka itu TWO GREAT ONE-SAMA NARUTO, TWO GREAT ONE-SAMA" Teriak Issei kesal

"Sudahlah issei, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Sebaiknya kau tunjukan dimana tempat Ruangan kepala sekolah, Saat aku mendaftar aku disuruh kesana dulu" Ucapku karena tidak ingin berdebat dengannya

"Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku"

kini aku berjalan bersama issei menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, Sesudah disana aku diberitahu bahwa kelas ku berada dilantai 2 kelas 2B. Kelas yang sama yang diduduki kelas issei. entah aku harus bersyukur atau prihatin karena harus sekelas dengan orang mesum itu

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kelas 2B pun terbuka dan aku masuk bersama issei

"Sensei aku membawa siswa baru" Ucap issei

"Ternyata anak baru yah, Silahkan masuk dan issei duduklah dibangkumu" Ucap guru yang sedang mengajar

"Dan Namikaze san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Guru Ramah

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze, Aku menyukai hal yang tidak kusukai, aku tidak menyukai hal yang kusukai, dan soal Hobi mungkin kalian tidak mau memikirkannya"

Guuubrraaakk

Semuanya Sweadrop mendengar perkenalan yang absurd tadi.

'Apa-apaan perkenalan itu tadi, dia sama sekali tidak punya Gairah hidup' Batin salah satu murid

"ehem, Ba-baiklah Namikaze-san silahkan duduk di samping Hyodou-san" Ucap Guru yang baru sadar akan Sweadropnya

"Arigatou Sensei"

Akupun duduk ditempat yang ditunjukan oleh Guru tersebut. Dan dimulailah Pelajarannya.

Naruto POV END

.

Skip

Teng teng teng

Bel tanda pelajaran telah selesai. Semua murid mulai berkeluaran dari kelas masing-masing dan menuju rumah mereka atau menyelesaikan urusan yang belum terselesaikan

"Hey Naruto mau pulang bareng" Ajak issei sambil membereskan bukunya

"Kurasa tidak issei, Aku harus bekerja di sebuah Cafe dan mungkin aku akan pulang jam 8 malam" Tolak Naruto

"Baiklah, Aku duluan yah"

issei pun pergi dan hanya menyisakan Naruto dikelas. lalu Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari kelas. Naruto berjalan dikoridor yang sepi.

"Hey Cantik, maukah kau melayaniku"

Naruto mendengar suara yang berasal dari dalam kelas 3A tepat sebelah dengan kelasnya. Naruto lalu mengintip dari luar jendela dan terlihatlah 2 Gadis tadi yang dibicarakan oleh issei sedang dikepung oleh 5 lelaki.

"Ara ara silahkan sentuh aku" Goda gadis berambut Hitam.

Lalu salah satu dari mereka mulai mendekat ke arah kedua gadis tersebut dan tangan nya mulai mendekat ingin meraba dada gadis tersebut saat sudah dekat, Gadis berambut hitam itu menangkap tangan pria itu dan langsung mematahkannya

Krakkk

"AAAARRGGG" Teriak orang itu menyakitkan "KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT HABISI GADIS ITU!!!" Teriak orang itu rupanya Kapten dari kumpulan itu

Dak duk dak

Perkelahian itu pun tidak terelakan. terlihat kumpulan lelaki itu berusaha memukul menendang dan berbagai macam serangan tapi kedua gadis itu berhasil menghindar serangan dari mereka. Lalu kedua gadis itu membalas perlakuan mereka terhadapnya dan kumpulan itu berakhir dengan babak belur.

"Akeno sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" Ucap Gadis berambut merah kepada Gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Akeno

"Ara ara Aku sedang asyiknya bermain malah kau suruh pergi Rias, tapi baiklah ayo kita pergi" Ucap Gadis berambut hitam kepada Gadis berambut merah yang bernama Akeno

Mereka meninggalkan Kumpulan yang babak belur tadi yang mau berbuat senonoh kepada mereka. Saat mereka keluar mereka melihat Naruto. lalu mereka berjalan ke arah Naruto yang membeku akibat melihat mereka menghajar kumpulan tadi. Saat sudah dekat

Buagg

"ughhh" Sakit Naruto saat Gadis berambut Merah langsung memukul Naruto, tepat di ulu hati nya dan Naruto pun langsung terjatuh

"Apakah Kau salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Gadis berambut merah, dimatanya tersorot sebuah ancaman

"Ten-tentu sa-saja bukan?" Rasa sakit Naruto masih berkelanjutan

Duuuagg

Dia langsung menendang Naruto. Dan berjalan melangkahi Tubuh Naruto

Skip

Kini Naruto berjalan ke arah sebuah kafe ditengah kota, cafe yang 3 Minggu ini Naruto bekerja. Dan soal pakaian Naruto, dia masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah

"Kau terlambat Naruto-kun?" Ucap salah satu Gadis berambut hitam

"Aku tadi ada sedikit masalah Raynare-Nee" Ucap Naruto

Raynare salah anak dari pemilik kafe ini dan dia juga bersekolah di Kuoh High School tepatnya dia Kakak kelas Naruto. dan sekelas dengan 2 Gadis tadi yang memukul Naruto

"Memang masalah apa?. Dan jangan panggil aku Raynare-Nee tapi panggil Aku Raynare-chan"

"Baiklah Raynare **-chan,** Perkelahian kumpulan Geng dengan dua Gadis" Ucap Naruto Sambil menekan kata Chan

"Dua Gadis?"

"Yah dua Gadis, satu berambut merah dan satu lagi berambut hitam"

"oh Mungkin maksud mu Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima"

"Entahlah aku kurang tahu"

Dan setelah itu Naruto pergi berganti pakaian diruang ganti untuk bekerja, dan Naruto pun mulai bekerja

.

Skip

Setelah bekerja Naruto langsung pergi kerumahnya. dia langsung mandi dan berpakaian. lalu dia pergi kedapur dan memasak untuknya sendiri

Setelah makan Naruto pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Ayah ibu apakah kau berbahagia disana" Ucap Naruto lalu diapun tertidur dan bermimpi indah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Masa lalu dan Ancaman

**Pairing :** [Naruto NxRias G, Hinata H]

 **Rate :** K

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** Kalau tidak suka tidak usah baca dan maaf kalau saya salah karena saya baru pertama kali buat fic

 **Summary :** Naruto pergi dari kota Konoha menuju kota Kuoh untuk melupakan masa lalunya berupa Cinta kepada Hinata

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Hari Minggu Pukul 06.30 pagi

Dimansion milik keluarga Hyuuga

Kini terlihat seorang Gadis cantik bermata ungu seperti bunga lavender berambut Hitam kebiruan, sedang meringkuk di kamarnya yang megah sambil menatap sebuah bingkai foto, difoto itu juga terlihatlah seorang pria sekitar 17 tahun sedang memeluk seorang Gadis Cantik bermata lavender atau dirinya

"Hinata?" Tanya seseorang berambut coklat kepanjangan dan bermata lavender sama sepertinya

"Ada apa Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata kepada sepupunya

"Kau masih memikirkannya yah?"

"Iya, Gara-gara aku dia langsung pergi menghilang"

"Sudahlah Hinata, mungkin dia memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya"

"Aku tahu Neji-nii, Dulu dia dijauhi semua orang di sekolahnya termasuk diriku dikarenakan dia siswa yang miskin dan tidak punya orang tua, oleh sebab itulah dia dijauhi. Tapi kenapa dia pergi begitu saja, saat aku mencintainya" Ucap Hinata sambil mengalirkan air mata

"Itu salahmu sendiri Hinata, saat kau membuat perjanjian dengan temanmu untuk membuat dia jatuh hati padamu, dia pasti sangat kecewa. kau juga sama Hinata, sering membullynya kan. Saat dia mulai jatuh hati padamu, kau malah mengejeknya dengan temanmu dibelakangnya. dan saat dia mengetahuinya dia langsung pergi" Ucap Neji sedikit kecewa kepada Hinata yang mempermainkan hati seseorang

Setelah mengatakan itu Neji pun pergi dari kamar Hinata dan meninggalkan Hinata dikamarnya

Setelah itu Hinata teringat masa lalu

Flashback

Disebuah bangku taman Sekolah Konoha High School, terlihat Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dan seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan sedang duduk bersamaan.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan

"Hinata, Aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu, aku mungkin orang yang keseratus yang mengatakan ini kepadamu. Tapi jujur dari lubuk hatiku bahwa aku mencintaimu" Ucap Naruto mengutarakan hatinya kepada Hinata

Deg deg deg

Jantung Hinata berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dihatinya. entah apa yang Hinata rasakan tapi ini membuatnya merasakan arti dari Cinta

"Be-benarkah Naruto-kun?" Ucap Hinata tergagap pasalnya baru pertama kali ini Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang membuat jantung nya berdebar

"Benar Hinata, Aku tulus mencintaimu" Ucap Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang membuat orang merasa nyaman dan itulah yang dirasakan Hinata

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata tulus dari lubuk hatinya

"Apakah kau yakin Hinata, maksudku Aku ini miskin dan tidak punya apapun"

"Tentu saja aku yakin Naruto-kun, saat kau mengungkapkan isi hatimu kepadaku, entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di hatiku. Dan kini aku tahu bahwa aku juga mencintaimu" Ucap Hinata mengungkapkan isi hatinya

Naruto yang mendengarkan itu langsung bahagia. Naruto pikir dirinya akan ditolak mentah-mentah. dan setelah ini Naruto pasti merayakannya bersama satu temannya

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Hinata. Ehhh tunggu dulu Hinata aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu" Ucap Naruto

Naruto langsung pergi ke kelasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hinata yang sendiri dia langsung melihat ke atas dan banyak sekali awan yang indah untuk menghiasi langit

"Hey Hinata" Panggil seorang gadis berambut pink

"Ehh Sakura, ada apa memanggilku?" Ucap Hinata kepada teman sekelasnya

"Aku dengar kau dekat sekali dengan si miskin itu. Apakah kau berpacaran?" Ucap Sakura sambil mengejek Naruto

"Tentu saja tidak, mana mau aku berpacaran dengannya. kalau Iyah itu juga berjanjianku denganmu. dan mana mungkin aku mau dekat dengannya" Ucap Hinata berbohong karena gengsinya yang sangat besar

"Hahaha mana mau ada orang yang dekat dengan nya bukan" Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa

"Kau benar Hahaha" Ucap Hinata ikut tertawa

Tak

Suara barang jatuh. Hinata dan Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung membalikan badan mereka masing-masing

Jdeerrrr

Hinata bagaikan tersambar petir saat tahu didepannya ada Naruto yang mendengarkan pembicaraan nya dengan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata terlihat dari ucapannya dia menyesal telah mengatakan itu.

Hinata mulai maju satu langkah tapi Naruto mundur dua langkah dan Naruto mulai berlari menjauh dari Hinata, Hinata berusaha mengejarnya tapi lari Naruto lebih cepat darinya.

"NARUTO" Teriak Hinata saat dia tidak kuat lagi berlari dia terduduk dan menangisi kebodohannya

"hiks Aku hiks bodoh bodoh bodoh hiks" Ucap Hinata sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri

.

Ke esokan harinya

Hinata kini mulai memasuki sekolahnya, dia berniat mau meminta maaf kepada Naruto dan mau memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto. saat memasuki kelasnya dia tidak menemukan Naruto dibangkunya dan hanya ada tas Naruto yang ditinggalkannya kemarin

teng teng teng

Bel suara masuk berbunyi, semua siswa dan siswi mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

tapi tap tap

Suara langkah seseorang berbunyi. Hinata berharap bahwa itu suara langkah Naruto yang akan datang ke kelasnya. tenyata harapannya pupus saat seorang Guru masuk kekelasnya

"Selamat Pagi" Ucap Sensei itu dan dibalas langsung oleh semua murid yang akan diajarnya

"Sensei mempunyai dua kabar, yang pertama ulangan Matematika akan dilaksanakan sekarang" Ucap Sensei memberitahu kabar itu dan kabar itu sukses membuat hampir semua murid tidak bersemangat

"Dan yang kedua teman kalian Naruto pindah sekolah"

"Tidak mungkin" Ucap Hinata tidak percaya

Flashback OFF

Sejak saat itu Hinata mulai mencari Naruto kemana-mana. Dia juga sempat bertanya kepada guru yang memberikan informasi itu dan guru itu hanya menjawab "Maaf Hinata, Naruto bilang tidak boleh ada siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaanya" tapi Hinata belum menyerah dia terus berusaha membujuk guru itu agar memberitahunya tapi hanya dijawab gelengan dari guru itu

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata mulai mengalirkan air mata sambil menatap foto Naruto bersama dirinya. foto itu adalah barang yang saat itu akan Naruto berikan kepada Hinata. Dan Hinata memungutnya saat ditemukan di tong sampah

.

Pukul 07.00 Pagi

Dirumah Naruto

Hari ini adalah hari libur dimana seseorang mengunakannya untuk berlibur, berpacaran di taman dan sebagainya

Kini terlihat Naruto sedang membukakan lemari es dan mencari persediaan makanannya ternyata hanya ramen instan yang tersedia.

"Baru kali ini aku bosan memakan ramen. ahhh mungkin aku akan keluar untuk mencari makan" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar rumah

Saat ini Naruto berpakaian kaos putih dilapisi Jaket hitam merah dan pakai celana Jean dan sepatu sekolah.

Saat sudah diluar Naruto mulai mencari kedai makanan. dan dijalan Naruto menemukan tiga orang absrud yang sedang membawa keresek yang didalamnya sebuah DVD.

"Hoi Naruto" Panggi seseorang dari salah satu dari tiga orang itu dan tenyata tiga orang itu adalah Issei dan dua orang mesum lainnya

"ohh Issei" Ucap Naruto aga malas

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke tempat makan"

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku pulang"

"Bagaimana setelah makan kau kerumahku untuk menonton DVD yang ku bawa ini" Ajak Issei

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa" Ucap Naruto

Sebenarnya Naruto tahu bahwa Issei dan dua orang absrud ini mengajaknya untuk menonton DVD porno

"Ayolah Naruto, ini keluaran terbaru loh" Rayu Issei

"Maaf Issei, lebih baik aku dilempari kotoran dari pada menonton DVD absrud itu"

"Kau yakin tidak mau menontonnya?" tanya Issei memastikan

"Aku yakin"

"Apakah kau yakin sekali?"

"Iyah"

"Kau yakin yakin sekali?"

"Aku yakin yakin sekali Issei"

"Apakah Kau benar-benar yakin yakin Sekali?"

"Cukup Issei kurasa kau kebanyakan nonton si kotak kuning itu dan aku tegaskan bahwa aku tidak mau menonton DVD itu" Ucap Naruto langsung melangkah pergi dari tiga orang mesum itu dan tiga orang mesum itupun langsung pergi menonton DVD porno yang baru saja di belinya.

Kini Naruto menemukan sebuah cafe martabak dan memasukinya. lalu setelah itu Naruto memesannya saat sudah datang, Naruto langsung memakannya. setelah membayar Naruto langsung pergi ke taman dekat tengah kota dan langsung duduk disana.

"Hei kau" Panggil seseorang kepada Naruto tapi Naruto tetap diam saja, Naruto berfikir bahwa orang itu bukan memanggil dirinya melainkan orang lain.

"Hei kau kuning" Panggil orang itu lagi, dan Naruto langsung memandang orang itu karena cuman dia yang berambut kuning ditaman ini

Saat Naruto melihat ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah gadis berambut merah yang memukulnya waktu itu. dia sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman

"Aku?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Yah kau, siapa lagi!" Kesal gadis itu

Naruto pun langsung mendekatinya

"Ano a-ada apa se-senpai?" Tanya Naruto gugup pasalnya dia takut dipukuli lagi oleh gadis ganas didepannya ini

"Duduk" Ucapnya atau lebih tepatnya perintah

Naruto pun menurutinya dan duduk tepat disampingnya

"Apakah jam 8 malam kau punya waktu luang?" Ucap gadis berambut merah tiba-tiba

"Ehhhh"

Naruto kaget, memang siapa yang tidak kaget saat seseorang mengajakmu seperti itu

"Aku bertanya" Ucap Gadis itu

"Ano aku aku"

Cuman kata itu yang diucapkan Naruto karena dia masih trauma. dan Naruto berfikir bahwa kenapa senpainya itu mengajaknya apakah dia mau membunuhku, itulah isi pikiran Naruto

"Kau berani menolak ajakan ku!" Ucap nya seolah mengancam

"Ti-tidak, yah aku mau aku mau" Ucap Naruto agar bisa menenangkan gadis ganas didepannya sampingnya ini

"Namaku Rias Gremory"

"ehhh"

Naruto kaget saat gadis didepannya ini memperkenalkan namanya

"Saat seseorang memperkenalkan namanya, kau juga harus memperkenalkan namamu" Ucapnya seolah menceramahi

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto"

"Dan Naruto temui aku di bar dekat jalan A jam 8 Malam ini, kalau sampai kau tidak datang akan ku patahkan penismu itu"

setelah mengatakan itu Rias pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mematung. dia berharap agar dia tidak di apa-apakan oleh Rias sang TWO GREAT ONEE-SAMA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Mabuk dan Sang Kakek

**Pairing :** [Naruto NxRias G, Hinata H. Issei HxAkeno H]

 **Rate :** K

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** Jujur saya disini terinspirasi fic New Story dan tolong doanya, Kalau tidak suka tidak usah baca dan maaf kalau saya salah karena saya baru pertama kali buat fic

 **Summary :** Naruto pergi dari kota Konoha menuju kota Kuoh untuk melupakan masa lalunya berupa Cinta kepada Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Pukul 20.30 Malam

Derap langkah kaki menggema di dinding lorong, terlihat dua orang pria, satu berambut pirang satu lagi berambut coklat. tidak ada siapapun di sana, dua orang itu terus melangkah maju. Menuju ke tempat tersembunyi di dalam lorong gelap, sebuah pintu berkaca telah menunggunya. Di celah-celah kaca itu menyala sebuah lampu yang cukup terang.

"Issei, jika aku tidak keluar dari bar ini dalam waktu 30 menit. Tolong jemput aku"

"Iyah Naruto aku akan menjemputmu, dan tadi aku sempat membuat batu nisan untukmu"

Duakkk

"Kau pikir aku akan mati hah!" Kesal Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Issei

Sebelum Naruto Kesini dia sempat memberitahu Issei, soal ajakan Rias kepada Naruto. dan Issei hanya mampu mendo'akan Naruto agar dia selamat Rohani dan Jasmaninya

Orang-orang datang ke bar bukan hanya untuk mencari bir mereka, melainkan juga menikmati suasana bar dengan pencahayaan minim, musik-musik sendu atau musik ceria, yang akan mempengaruhi rasa birmu, juga percakapan-percakapan kecil dengan orang-orang yang kamu temui di sana. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto dia dipaksa kesini, oleh senpainya yang ganas itu.

Saat sudah sampai didalam bar Naruto menemukan dua orang gadis, satu gadis berambut merah yang mengajaknya kesini, satu lagi berambut hitam yang di ikat pony tail

"Akhirnya hik kau hik datang hik, Aku pikir hik kau tidak akan datang hik. tadinya hik Aku akan berniat hik mematahkan penismu itu" Ucap Rias dengan mata sayu sambil menunjuk selangkangan Naruto dalam keadaan mabuk

"Ara ara hik kau juga mengajak si kuning ini hik Rias" Ucap Akeno sama keadaanya dengan Rias

"Astaga kalian mabuk!" Ucap panik Naruto ketika melihat dua gadis tersebut dalam keadaan mabuk

"Memang nya hik kenapa?" Tanya Rias sambil menegak bir di mejanya

"Bagaimana kalau orang tua kalian tahu?" Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kedua gadis didepannya

"Orang tua yah, orang tua hik kami sibuk bekerja dan bekerja, jadi mereka hik tidak akan memarahi kami hik" Ucap Akeno dengan mata sayu

"Kemarilah Hik kau harus ikut hik" Ucap Rias sambil menyodorkan segelas bir ke arah Naruto

"Iya hik kau harus ikut hik" Ucap Akeno sambil menegak birnya

"Astaga, aku harus membawa kalian pulang"

"Pulang? Untuk apa hik" Ucap Rias

"Bahkan hik kami pulangpun, Pasti hik tidak akan di perhatikan hik" Ucap Akeno

"Hey Naruto hik kau mau kemana hik" Ucap Rias ketika melihat Naruto pergi keluar

Naruto pergi keluar dari bar itu untuk membawa Issei agar dia bisa membantunya memulangkan kedua bidadari itu.

"Hey Issei, cepat bantu aku"

"Naruto kau selamat!" Ucap Issei berlari untuk memeluk Naruto

"Astaga, Issei bukan waktunya untuk bercanda" Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan dari Issei "sekarang kau ikut aku kedalam" Lanjutnya sambil menarik salah satu tangan Issei

"Oi Naruto pelan-pelan, tanganku kesakitan disini"

Naruto dan Issei pun masuk kedalam bar. Saat mereka melihat, terlihat lah dua gadis tadi sedang tertidur sambil bersandar di atas meja (Author sulit menjelaskannya :v)

"Astaga!!, Apa mereka habis mabuk!!!" Ucap Issei sambil menarik kerah Naruto

"Jangan dramatis Issei, dan jangan banyak bertanya. sekarang kau bantu aku untuk membawa mereka pulang" Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan cengkraman Issei

"Tapi apa kau tahu rumah mereka?" Ucap Issei bingung pasalnya dia tidak tahu rumah mereka

"Ku pikir kau tahu Issei. Kau kan sangat mengidolakan mereka"

"Memang aku mengidolakan mereka tapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu Naruto"

"Dasar kau ini" Kesal Naruto "Karena kau mengidolakan mereka Issei sebaiknya kita bawa mereka kerumahmu, bagaimana?"

"Hmmm kurasa tidak Naruto, Ayah dan ibuku pasti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak kalau aku membawa mereka kerumahku"

"hah Baiklah, kita akan membawa mereka kerumahku saja"

"Apa kita akan mengendong mereka" Ucap Issei mengusulkan

"Hmmm mungkin, tapi tadi aku sempat melihat mobil sepertinya itu mobil mereka"

"Kalau ada mobil pasti ada kuncinya Naruto. Kita harus mencarinya dibaju mereka" Usul Issei dan terlihatlah wajahnya menampakan kemesuman

"Kau mengusulkan itu karena kau mesum Issei, Tapi apa boleh buat" Ucap Naruto menyetujui usulan Issei

Naruto langsung mencarinya dibaju Rias dan Issei mulai mencarinya dibaju Akeno. Saat Issei ketahuan Ingin berbuat macam-macam, dan itu sukses membuat kepalanya benjol oleh Naruto

"Ahhh aku mendapatkannya Issei" Ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam sebuah kunci mobil

"Bagus, Tapi siapa yang akan mengemudikannya. Sudah jelas aku tidak bisa Naruto" Ucap Issei, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengemudikan sebuah mobil

"Tenang saja, Aku bisa Issei"

"Kau yakin Naruto"

"Aku yakin Issei, dulu aku pernah diajarkan oleh Kakekku bagaimana cara mengemudikan sebuah mobil" Ucap Naruto mengeyakinkan Issei

"Baiklah, ayo kita bawa mereka ke mobil" Ucap Issei sambil memangku Akeno yang terlelap dalam mimpi, begitu juga Naruto yang memangku Rias

Setelah itu mereka pun pergi menuju mobil milik Rias dan mengemudikannya. dan terlihat lah Naruto yang mengemudikan mobil itu ugal-ugalan dan Issei pun berteriak engga jelas didalam mobil. Setelah sampai, mobil itupun diparkirkan didepan rumah Naruto

"Hah hah hah AKU SELAMAT AKU SELAMAT" Teriak Issei setelah keluar dari mobil sambil mencium tanah

"Kau dramatis sekali Issei, seolah kau baru pertama kali naik sebuah mobil" Ucap Naruto setelah keluar dari mobil

"Kau yang baru pertama kali Naruto!, apakah kau tidak tahu cara mengemudi sebuah mobil hah!" Ucap Issei kesal

"Aku tahu Issei. Kakek ku yang mengajarkanku cara mengemudi, saat dia mabuk" Ucap Naruto watados

Issei yang mendengar itu langsung sweatdrop. 'pantas saja, dia mengemudi seperti orang gila' batinnya

"Sebaiknya kita bawa saja langsung mereka kerumahku" Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Rias

Setelah itu mereka pun membawa masuk kedua gadis itu masuk kedalam rumah Naruto dan meletakkannya dikamar Naruto. dan terlihatlah dua gadis itu tertidur

"Naruto, apakah kau memikirkan yang aku pikirkan?" Ucap Issei mesum dan ada sedikit darah dihidungnya

"yah Issei aku memikirkan apa yang kau pikirkan bahwa aku harus tidur di sofa" Ucap Naruto

"Bukan itu bodoh, Aku berfikir selagi mereka tidur kita bi~"

Bletaakk

"Kau mau berbuat macam-macam dengan mereka!" Ucap Naruto kesal

"ittaii itu sakit, kau tidak asik Naruto. Aku kan cuman bercanda" Ucap Issei sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya

"Dan apa-apaan sikap mu itu, sebaiknya kita keluar sebelum kau mulai berfikiran yang tidak-tidak" Ucap Naruto sambil keluar dari kamar dan disusul oleh Issei

"Oh yah Naruto bolehkah aku menginap disini?" Pinta Issei

"Tidak boleh" Tolak Naruto

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak mau rumahku dinodai oleh kemesumanmu itu" Sindir Naruto

"ahhh kau ini sungguh tidak asik Naruto" Ucap Issei sambil menghela nafas

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur sana dirumahmu, karena besok kita harus sekolah" Usir Naruto

"Kau bahkan mengusirku, tega sekali kau Naruto"

Setelah itupun Issei pamit keluar dari rumah Naruto dan tidur dirumahnya. dan terlihat lah Naruto sedang melamun sambil tiduran di sofa.

drrt drrt drrt

Suara bunyi telepon Naruto dan setelah dilihat ternyata ada panggilan dari Kakeknya

[Hallo cucuku yang tersayang]

[Hallo ke, mau apa Kakek menelepon ku malam begini]

[Tidak apa-apa, Kakek cuman mau lihat keadaanmu?]

[Keadaanku cukup baik disini, dan bagaimana keadaan Kakek?]

[Kakek baik, bagaimana sekolahmu Naruto?"

[Sekolah, tidak ada masalah dan disini juga banyak orang yang seperti Kakek]

[Maksud mu]

[Maksudku disini banyak orang Mesum seperti Kakek hahaha]

[Dasar kau ini cucu durhaka]

[Hehehe, maaf Kek cuman bercanda]

[Naruto, apakah kau tidak mau kembali ke Konoha?]

[Entahlah ke, Tapi pasti suatu saat aku akan kesana. jadi Kakek tenanglah]

[Kau tahu Naruto, wanita itu terus menanyaimu Naruto]

[Benarkah?. Apakah Kakek mengungkapkan identitasku kepadanya?]

[Benar dia terus saja menanyaimu, mentang-mentang Kakek kepala sekolah disini, dan soal identitasmu Kakek masih merahasiakannya]

[Syukurlah kalau begitu, Kek katakan saja kepadanya aku ada diKuoh dan bersekolah disana]

[Apakah kau akan merencanakan sesuatu kepadanya Naruto?. kau tahu Naruto, dia sangat mencintaimu Naruto]

[Yah Aku berniat mau ngetes nya disini]

[Mengetesnya yah. Apakah kau masih mencintainya]

[Entahlah Kek Aku tidak tahu. Sudah dulu yah Kek Aku cuman ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Kakek baik-baik yah disana]

[Yah, Kau juga Naruto]

Setelah itu mereka mengakhiri perbincangan mereka. dan terlihat Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mulai tidur

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Rumah Naruto

**Pairing** [Naruto NxRias G, Hinata H]

 **Rate :** K

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** Kalau tidak suka tidak usah baca dan maaf kalau saya salah karena saya baru pertama kali buat fic

 **Summary :** Naruto pergi dari kota Konoha menuju kota Kuoh untuk melupakan masa lalunya berupa Cinta kepada Hinata

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Pukul 06.00

Dirumah Naruto

Terlihatlah Naruto sedang tertidur diruang tengah atau lebih tepatnya diatas sofa, yah diatas sofa dikarenakan kamarnya sedang diisi oleh dua gadis cantik, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata tidak ada dua gadis cantik tersebut dikamar Naruto.

' _Aneh kenapa badanku terasa berat yah'_ Batin Naruto saat dia merasakan badannya sulit bergerak sambil belum membuka matanya

 _'Benda kenyal apa ini, ko terasa enak yah saat disentuh'_ Batin Naruto saat kedua tangannya meraba dan menekan sesuatu yang kenyal tersebut

"aaahhhh"

' _Suara apa itu?_ ' Batin Naruto penasaran

"UWAAAAAAA!!!" Teriak Naruto saat dia membukakan matanya dan terlihatlah dua gadis tersebut sedang menindihnya

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut" Ucap Gadis berambut merah sambil mengucek matanya

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" Ucap Gadis berambut hitam saat dia terbangun akibat teriakan Naruto

"Ohayou endasmu!!!, ke-kenapa kalian bisa tidur disini, dan Astaga! ka-kalian telanjang!" Ucap Naruto panik, yah panik dikarenakan ada dua gadis cantik sedang menindihnya

"Bukannya, kau Naruto yang membawa kami kesini?" Ucap Rias sambil terus menempel didada kanan Naruto

"bu-bukan itu maksudku, Ka-kaliankan tadi tidur di kamarku, ke-kenapa kalian bisa tertidur disini?" Ucap Naruto tergagap

"Habisnya tadi di kamarmu gerah, dan soal telanjang kami tidak bisa tertidur kalau pake pakaian" Ucap Rias

"Bi-bisakah Ka-kalian menyingkir" Ucap Naruto sambil mencoba mendorong mereka berdua, Tapi Naruto salah saat mendorongnya

"Ahhhhh" Ucap mereka berdua saat Naruto mendorong dada mereka

"ara ara ternyata kau nakal juga yah Naruto-kun" Ucap Akeno dengan senyumnya

Yah saat seseorang berada diposisi Naruto. Pasti kebanyakan dari mereka langsung menerkam dua gadis cantik tersebut.

'Aku _tidak mesum aku tidak mesum, Kau tidak sama Naruto dengan Kakekmu atau temanmu si Issei itu. Aku tidak mesum aku tidak mesum'_ Batin Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Rias dan Akeno yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto berniat ingin menjahilinya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?. ah Apakah kau berfikiran bahwa kau ingin menyentuh kami?" Ucap Rias menggoda

"Ara ara kalau begitu sentuhlah kami" Ucap Akeno sambil menggoyangkan gunung kembarnya

Glek

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menegak ludahnya sendiri

' _Tahan Naruto tahan, kau pasti bisa melewatinya'_ Batin Naruto agar tidak tergoda oleh Kedua Gadis tersebut

"Se-sebaiknya Ka-kalian menyingkir dari tubuhku?" Ucap Naruto gugup

"ara ara memangnya kenapa?" Ucap Akeno sambil terus menempel didada kiri Naruto

"Ka-karena a-ku ku-kurang nyaman dengan posisi be-be-begini" Ucap Naruto masih tergagap

"Kurang nyaman yah. Ternyata kau ingin lebih yah Naruto" Ucap Rias, lalu dia menggesekkan kakinya di selangkangan Naruto

"UWAA!!, a-apa yang ka-kau la-lakukan Senpai!!!?" Teriak Naruto panik saat Rias menggesekkan betisnya diselangkangan Naruto

Dan pingsanlah Naruto

"ara ara kau membuatnya pingsan Rias" Ucap Akeno sambil mencoba untuk berdiri "Sebaiknya kita segera mandi dan berpakaian Rias, karena kita akan kesekolah sekarang" Lanjutnya saat sudah berdiri

"Kau lupa yah Akeno, sekarangkan tanggal merah" Ucap Rias sambil terus mendekap tubuh Naruto

"oh Iyah aku lupa" Lupa Akeno "Kalau gitu, aku juga mau tidur lagi ah. Tapi sebelum itu, aku punya ide Rias" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan

"Ide apa?" Tanya Rias penasaran

.

Skip

Pukul 06.30

Dirumah Issei

Terlihat Issei sedang berkaca sambil terus bergaya memamerkan ototnya yang kurus itu. dan setelah itupun dia mulai berpakaian seragam. lalu dia keluar dari kamarnya. dan Terlihatlah Ibu Issei sedang memasak lalu ibunya melihat dia yang mengenakan baju seragam

"Issei anakku, kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian seragam?" Ucap Ibunya Issei

"Ibu ibuku, Yah tentulah aku mau berangkat sekolah" Ucap Issei sambil meniru ucapan ibunya

"Issei anakku yang ibu sayang, sekarang kan tanggal merah nak" Ucap Ibu Issei

"Ibu ibuku yang, APA SEKARANG TANGGAL MERAH!!?" Teriak Issei saat dia tersadar dari ke tidak sadarannya :v

Duaakk

"Jangan berteriak didepan ibu Issei!!!" Ucap Ibu Issei setelah menjitak anak yang disayanginya

"Ittaiiiii Ibu, apakah kau ingin anakmu ini jadi bodoh?" Ucap Issei kesakitan

"Kau itu sudah bodoh Issei, mungkin kalau ibu menjitakmu mungkin kau akan pintar" Ucap Ibu Issei watados

Issei yang mendengar itu langsung sweatdrop berat, bagaimana ibunya bisa berfikiran seperti itu. Setelah itu Issei pun bergegas ganti pakaian dan dia ingin membuat pelajaran dengan Naruto karena berani membohonginya. Saat sudah sampai dirumah Naruto

tok tok tok

"Narutooo" Panggil Issei sambil meniru suara anak kecil saat memanggil seseorang didalam rumahnya :v

1 menit berlalu

' _Ko_ _tidak dijawab yah. Sebaiknya aku masuk saja'_ Batin Isseikeheranan _'Rupanya tidak dikunci'_ Lanjutnya saat membuka pintu rumah Naruto

"Naruto apakah kau didalam" Ucap Issei saat dia memasuki rumah Naruto dan saat Issei sampai diruang tengah

"UWAAAAAAA!!!" Teriak Issei panik saat dia melihat temannya sedang tidur ditindih oleh dua gadis cantik

"Siapa lagi sih yang mengganggu tidur kami?" Ucap Kedua gadis tersebut sambil mencoba untuk bangun dari sofa yang di tiduri oleh mereka bertiga

"Aduh siapa sih yang berteriak?" Ucap Naruto mulai bangun dari sofa

"NARUTO KAU KAU KAU!!!" Teriak Issei Ga jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto

"oh Issei ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang belum sadar

"Kau! kau!! KAU!!!, Menghianatiku NARUTO!!!" Teriak Issei

"Maksudmu?" Ucap Naruto yang masih belum sadar

"Kau beraninya memperkosa MEREKA!!!" Ucap Issei sambil menunjuk Rias dan Akeno yang masih telanjang

"Memperkosa apa?. UWAAAAAAA!!! ke-kenapa Ka-kalian masih te-telanjang. UWAAA!! Dan ke-kenapa juga aku telanjang!!!" Panik Naruto saat sadar dari ke tidak sadarannya :v

"Seharunya aku yang bertanya seperti itu bodoh!, Apakah kau berani menghianatiku Hah!!!" Ucap Issei kesal

"Menghianati apa Issei, Aku tidak mengerti" Ucap Naruto bingung

"Waktu itu kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan menyentuh wanita, sebelum aku menyentuhnya!!!" Ucap Issei asal

"Apa-apaan kau itu Issei. Aku belum pernah mengatakannya bodoh!!!. dan aku juga tidak memperkosa mereka!!!" Jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk Rias dan Akeno

Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar perdebatan mereka berniat untuk memperkeruh keadaan.

"Hiks Issei-kun, Naruto berbohong padamu hiks sebenarnya hiks Naruto itu memperkosa kami berdua secara bergantian hiks" Dusta Rias sambil menangis palsu untuk mengerjai Naruto

"hiks bahkan saat kami kelelahan hiks Naruto terus memaksa kami hiks untuk melakukan itu hiks dengannya" Ucap Akeno dan sedikit melebih-lebihkan.

cuuuuttt

Issei yang mendengar itu langsung mengeluarkan darah dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Tetapi Issei langsung tersadar akan kelakuan Naruto

"Naruto!!!, Kau beraninya memperkosa mereka!!!" Ucap Issei marah sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto

"Tu-tu-tunggu Issei, ini tidak seperti kau bayangkan" Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah mundur

"Jangan banyak bacot Naruto!!!, Kenapa! kenapa!! KENAPA!!!" Teriak Issei marah saat didepan Naruto lalu dia memegang kedua bahu Naruto

"ke-kenapa apa nya Issei?" Gugup Naruto, karena Issei kalau sedang marah menyeramkan juga

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku"

Gubrakkk

Semuanya terjatuh atas Ucapan Issei. Mereka pikir Issei akan menghajar Naruto, malah jawaban itu yang mereka dapatkan.

"a-ano senpai, sebaiknya kalian berpakaian dulu dan soal pakaian kalian bisa pake pakaianku yang ada di dalam kamar" Ucap Naruto yang pertama kali sadar

Setelah itu merekapun mengenakan pakaian didalam kamar Naruto dan Naruto pun mengenakan pakaiannya yang ditinggalkan dibawah sofa.

"Naruto apakah memang benar kau mem~"

"Jangan lanjutkan Issei. Tentu saja tidak" Potong Naruto

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau dan mereka tidur bersamamu?"

Naruto langsung menjelaskan kepada Issei tentang kejadian bagaimana bisa mereka telanjang dan tidur bersamanya. Dan setelah dijelaskan Issei hanya mampu manggut-manggut saja.

Setelah berpakaian Rias dan Akeno pun langsung keluar dari kamar Naruto dan berjalan ke ruang tengah

cuuuuttt

Darah keluar dari hidung Naruto dan Issei ketika melihat Rias dan Akeno memakai pakaian yang kebesaran

' _Sial, aku jadi tertular mesumnya'_ Batin Naruto

' _Ternyata kalau dilihat-lihat mereka lebih seksi kalau pakai pakaian seperti itu'_ Batin Issei nista

"Naruto, Kami lapar!, cepat sediakan kami makanan!" Ucap Rias memerintah seolah dia raja di rumah ini

"Apa!, ini rumahku bukan rumahmu yang mewah itu, jadi jangan seenaknya!" Ucap Naruto kesal seolah tahu rumahnya Rias

"Kau berani menolak ku!!!" Ucap Rias dengan diaurai malaikat pencabut nyawa

"Ba-baiklah" Ucap Naruto ketakutan

"Astaga dia itu sungguh ganas" Bisik Naruto sambil berjalan menuju dapur

"Aku mendengarnya kuning!" Ucap Rias kesal

"Bagaimana kalau aku jadi suaminya pasti aku dihajarnya tiap hari" Bisik Naruto lebih pelan

"Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi istrimu Duren!" Ucap Rias mendengar apa yang tadi Naruto ucapkan

Setelah itu Naruto mulai memasak. Bahkan aromanya sampai di meja makan. Setelah selesai Naruto pun langsung membawakan hasil masakannya ke meja ya dituju.

"Ini nyonya masakannya mohon maaf kalau tidak **enak** " Ucap Naruto menekan kan kata enak sambil menaruh semua masakannya ke meja makan

Setelah semua masakannya ditaruh mereka langsung mulai menyantapnya dengan tentram dan penuh hikmat :v.

"Masakanmu enak" Ucap Rias setalah selesai makan

"Yah tentulah enak, kau kan singa yang lagi lapar" Ucap Naruto keceplosan

"Apa Kau Bilang!!!"

"Kau kan punya telinga, jadi tidak perlu aku katakan lagi dasar tomat" Ucap Naruto masih belum sadar akan keceplosannya

Sring

Terlihatlah Rias rambutnya berkibar sambil memegang sebuah pisau yang didapatkannya dari meja makan.

 **"Apa kau ingin mati Naruto-kun"** Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum manis dan berjalan mendekati Naruto

"UWAAAAA!!!. Se-senpai apa yang ingin kau lakukan de-dengan pisau itu!" Ucap Naruto ketakutan saat sadar dan mencoba menjauh dari Rias

"Apa yah, Ahhh aku tahu bagaimana kalau aku memotong penismu ITU!!!!" Ucap Rias mulai berlari ka arah Naruto

"UWAAA!!!, Selamatkan Aku Issei!!!" Teriak Naruto mulai berlari

Issei yang melihat itupun tidak berani untuk menghentikannya. Sementara Akeno yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

"ara ara mereka romantis sekali yah Issei-kun" Ucap Akeno yang masih dimeja makan bersama Issei

"ehhh, i-iya"

Dan terlihatlah rumah Naruto yang penuh keceriaan

"Naruto!!!, Jangan BERLARI!!!!" Ucap Rias sambil terus mengejar Naruto

"UWAAAAA!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya janji Chapter depan akan saya panjangkan wordnya mungkin sampai 3k kalau yang ini hanya 2k dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membacanya


	5. Ciuman dan teman lama

**Pairing :** [Naruto NxRias G, Hinata H]

 **Rate :** K

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** **Kalau tidak suka tidak usah baca** dan maaf kalau saya salah karena saya baru pertama kali buat fic

 **Summary :** Naruto pergi dari kota Konoha menuju kota Kuoh untuk melupakan masa lalunya berupa Cinta kepada Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

"Ittaii. Bisakah lebih pelan lagi Senpai" Ucap Naruto meringis kesakitan

Kini terlihatlah Naruto sedang duduk di sofa sambil diobati oleh Rias dengan kafas dan betadin :v. Karena pas aksi kejar-kejaran tadi, Naruto sempat tersandung dan kepalanya pun membentur tembok dengan keras dan dia pun berdarah.

"Makannya!. jangan suka usil" Ucap Rias sambil tangannya menekan kepala Naruto yang sedang diobati.

"Ittaii itu sakit Senpai" Ucap Naruto kesakitan

kini wajah Naruto dan Rias jaraknya hanya beberapa centi, tapi mereka belum menyadarinya jarak antar keduanya. dan saat mereka saling pandang.

'Tampan/Cantik' Batin mereka berdua dan bibir mereka berdua saling mendekati satu sama lain dan akhirnya

Cup

Naruto dan Rias pun berciuman sambil memejamkan matanya. Cukup lama mereka berciuman dengan bibir mereka yang terus melekat satu sama lain seolah dunia hanya milik mereka :v.

"Ehem" Suara batuk yang di sengajai oleh Akeno

Mereka berdua langsung tersadar dari ketidak sadarannya :v. dan mereka berduapun langsung memisahkan jarak antar keduanya

"Ka-kau telah me-mencium ku Naruto!" Ucap Rias agak membentak dan tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya juga ambil alih dari ciuman tadi

"Ehh!"

"Ka-kau harus minta maaf BAKA!!" Ucap Rias sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan terlihat lah pipinya mulai memerah

"ehhh, kenapa harus minta maaf. Kau juga kan menikmati ciuman tadi!" Ucap Naruto tidak terima bahwa dia seorang yang menciumnya.

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat seluruh wajah Rias langsung memerah

"Po-pokonya kau harus minta maaf!!!" Ucap Rias geram

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Pokoknya minta maaf!"

"Tidak mau!"

"DASAR DUREN!"

"TOMAT!"

"KUNING!"

"MERAH!"

"Dilangit yang biru" Ucap Issei ikut-ikutan sambil membayangkan warna pelangi. Loh ko pelangi

"DIAM KAU MESUM!!!" Ucap keduanya

Issei yang mendengar itu langsung ciut dan langsung pundung dipojok

"ara ara kalian memang serasi yah" Ucap Akeno dengan senyumnya yang membuat orang mimisan, yaah pastinya yang mimisan itu orang mesum

"KAU JUGA SAMA AKENO/SENPAI!!!"

"Maksudnya?"

"SAMA MESUMNYA!!!"

Gubrakk

'me-mereka memang serasi' Batin Akeno sweatdrop

"Kau harus minta maaf Naruto!" Ucap Rias bermaksud mau melanjutkan persoalan tadi

"Kau jugakan ambil bagian Senpai dari ci-ciuman tadi!" Ucap Naruto gagap saat mengucapkan kata ciuman

"Itu ciuman pertamaku bodoh!"

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku!"

"Pokoknya kau harus minta maaf!"

"haa, Baiklah aku minta maaf" Ucap Naruto akhirnya mengalah

"Dan kau juga harus mengajakku ke-kencan!" Loh

"Ehhh kencan, kenapa aku harus mengajakmu kencan?" Ucap Naruto bingung

"Karena itu ciuman pertamaku!"

"Memangnya apa hubungannya ciuman dan kencan?"

"Kau ini selalu membantah yah!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu kencan" Ucap Naruto karena dia tidak mau berdebat lagi

"Hari Minggu jam 8 pagi diwahana taman wanahokaloki" Cari ajah digoogle

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu mereka langsung melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, Rias dan Akeno sedang duduk di sofa sambil nonton tv, sementara Naruto dan Issei sedang berbisik-bisik

"Hey Issei bantu aku"

"memangnya bantu apa Naruto?"

"Kau ajaklah Akeno-Senpai kencan juga"

"ehhh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kau cocok dengannya" Ucap Naruto asal

"benarkah" Ucap Issei dengan mata berbinar

"Iyah"

"Baiklah aku akan mengajaknya" Ucap Issei bersemangat

' _Ternyata_ _orang mesum mudah ditipu yah'_ Batin Naruto

Sebenarnya alasan Naruto mengucapkan itu karena, yah karena Author juga tidak tahu.

Setelah selesai dari akal-akalan Naruto. Naruto pun melihat kedua Senpainya itu. dan mulai berjalan setelah sampai dia langsung duduk disebelah Rias.

"Mentang-mentang kau sudah menciumku, jangan seenaknya kau dekat denganku!" Ucap Rias ketus

"haah" Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ini rumah siapa sih

"Senpai?"

"Ada apa!?" Ucap Rias judes

"Apa kau dan Akeno-Senpai tidak mau pulang?"

"Apakah kau mau mengusir kami?" Ucap Rias sedih

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku" Ucap Naruto jadi salah tingkah

"Lalu?"

"Apa ayah dan ibu kalian tidak khawatir Senpai?"

"Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi kurasa mereka tidak akan khawatir dan tidak mau mengkhawatirkan kami" Ucap Rias datar

"Pasti mereka khawatir Senpai. Setiap orang tua pasti khawatir dengan anaknya. Kau salah menanggapi kalau orang tua kalian tidak khawatir dengan kalian" Ucap Naruto coba menasehati

"Kau tidak mengerti Naruto" Ucap Akeno

"Aku mengerti Senpai, sangat mengerti. Orang tua kalian bekerja pagi dan malam hanya untuk menafkahi kalian walaupun mereka sibuk tapi itu semua untuk kalian. Mereka bekerja selama bertahun-tahun, mungkin bukan karena mereka menyukainya, tetapi untuk bertahan. Orang tua mencari nafkah dengan segala resikonya, agar anak-anaknya punya bekal di masa depan. Apapun pilihan profesi orang tua kalian, cara mereka mendidik kalian, semua untuk kesejahteraan anak-anak kalian. Jika mereka lalai, ingat saja bahwa tiap tetas keringatnya adalah berkat dan panduan kalian untuk hidup lebih baik. Betapa banyak yang diberikan orang tua kita, betapa sedikit yang bisa kita balas. Namun dengan menjadi anak yang baik akan jauh membuat peluhnya terasa begitu nikmat" Ucap Naruto dengan lembut lalu Naruto memejamkan matanya "Jadi cobalah berbicara dan minta maaflah kepada orang tua kalian sebelum kalian menyesal" Lanjutnya

tes tes tes

Tak terasa air mata jatuh dari kedua mata Rias dan Akeno. Mereka mengerti sekarang bahwa orang tua mereka bekerja hanya untuk dirinya

"Hiks arigatou hiks Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias, lalu Rias pun langsung memeluk Naruto dan menangis akan kesalahannya. Naruto yang dipeluk hanya mampu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Rias

Akeno yang tidak ada objek untuk dipeluk lalu melihat Issei yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disisinya. Lalu Akeno pun langsung memeluk Issei sambil menangis. Issei yang dipeluk idolanya tentu saja bahagia dan langsung membalas pelukan dari Akeno.

'Hey Naruto' Kode kedip Issei saat Naruto dan Issei saling pandang :v

'Ada apa' Kode kedip Naruto

'Kapan ini berakhir' Kode kedip Issei

'Entahlah' Kode kedip Naruto

Setelah puas menangis Rias dan Akeno langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias tulus

"Sama-sama Senpai" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan

deg deg deg

' _Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat'_ Batin Rias saat melihat senyuman hangat Naruto dan terlihatlah kedua pipinya memerah

"Hey Senpai, pipimu memerah tuh. Apakah kau jatuh cinta padaku" Ucap Naruto narsis bermaksud bergurau untuk mencairkan suasana

Bletaakk

"Ittaii"

"DASAR BODOH!!!" Teriak Rias tidak jelas lalu diapun pergi menuju kamar Naruto.

"ara ara kau membuatnya marah Naruto-kun" Ucap Akeno

"Aku kan cuman bercanda" Ucap Naruto polos

.

Skip

Setelah kejadian tadi Rias dan Akeno pun langsung pamit untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Issei juga langsung pamit kerumahnya.

Dan terlihat lah Naruto sedang memegangi sebuah foto, didalam foto tersebut terlihatlah pria dewasa berambut kuning dan disebelahnya terdapat wanita dewasa sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

Tes tes tes

Cairan bening keluar dari mata Naruto dan menetes di foto yang sedang dipeganginya itu.

"Ayah Ibu, Naru rindu kalian"

.

Skip

Pukul 06.30

Kini Naruto dan Issei terlihat sedang berjalan bersamaan menuju sekolahnya.

"Hey Naruto"

"Apa?"

"Kau hebat"

"maksudmu?"

"Yah kau hebat bisa membuat Rias-Senpai dan Akeno-Senpai menangis, dan lebih hebatnya lagi kau bisa membuat Akeno-Senpai memelukku, dan saat itu aku bisa merasakan da~"

Bletaakk

"Ittaii"

"Jangan diteruskan Issei. Aku mengatakannya dengan tulus dan tanpa maksud apa-apa bodoh!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau hebat Naruto" Ucap Issei sambil mengacungkan jempol

Setelah sampai disekolah mereka berdua langsung masuk ke kelasnya dan memulai Pelajarannya.

Teng teng teng

Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi dan membuat hampir semua siswa dan siswi langsung berhamburan ke kantin.

Terlihat Naruto dan Trio mesum sedang makan dan duduk di meja kantin yang telah disediakan.

"Naruto-kun bolehkah kami duduk disini" Ucap Rias tiba-tiba datang bersama Akeno disampinya sambil membawa makanan ditangannya.

Naruto yang melihat Rias dan Akeno langsung mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Sementara Matsuda dan motohama yang melihat Rias dan Akeno duduk bersamanya hanya melotot dan membukakan rahangnya lebar-lebar.

"Naruto-kun malam ini kau harus ikut aku ke acara ulang tahun temanku" Ucap Rias tiba-tiba

"ehhh. Memangnya kemana Senpai?" Tanya Naruto kaget

"Ikut saja dan kau juga harus ikut Issei" Kali ini Akeno yang berbicara

"Aku juga harus ikut?" Tanya Issei sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Kau tidak mau yah?" Ucap Akeno pura-pura sedih

"I-iyah aku mau"

"Baguslah kalau gitu" Ucap Rias

"Memangnya dimana acaranya Senpai?" Tanya Naruto

"Letaknya diKonoha jam 8 malam, tapi aku akan menjemput kalian jam 7" Ucap Rias

 _'Konoha yah, kurasa ini akan sedikit menarik'_ Batin Naruto

.

Skip

Teng teng teng

Suara bel tanda bahwa pelajaran telah usai, semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju rumahnya masing-masing atau melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan sekarang.

"Hey Naruto kau tidak bekerja kan sekarang?" Tanya Issei sambil menggandeng tasnya

"Tidak Issei, tadi aku dikabari oleh Raynare-Senpai bahwa cafe tutup untuk seminggu ke depan"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu"

Skip lagi

Pukul 06.45

Kini Naruto sedang berkaca, Wajahnya hampir mirip seperti ayahnya. Dia juga mengenakan pakaian Tuxedo dan ada bunga mawarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Bentar!" Ucap Naruto agak keras setelah mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju pintu rumahnya

"Yo Naruto apakah kau siap" Ucap Issei sambil mengenakan pakaian kemeja dan celena lepis :v.

"Seharunya aku yang bertanya, apakah kau tidak punya pakaian Tuxedo Issei?"

"Tentu saja aku punya"

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai?"

"Memangnya harus, kan ini cuman acara ulang tahun"

"haah, memang acara ulang tahun, tapi yang ulang tahunnya itu orang kaya Issei dan kebanyakan yang diundangnya itu orang kaya"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?... Tapi Wokelah, Aku akan ganti"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Issei langsung pergi kerumahnya dan berganti pakaian dengan pakain Tuxedo.

Tit tit tit

Suara bunyi klakson mobil yang berasal didepan rumahnya Naruto

"Hey Naruto-kun cepat masuk dan dimana Issei?" Ucap seseorang didalam mobil dan ternyata itu Rias dan didalamnya juga ada Akeno

"Aku disini" Ucap Issei yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Iyah tunggu sebentar" Ucap Naruto sambil mengunci pintunya.

Naruto dan Issei pun berjalan kearah mobil, setelah sampai mereka langsung masuk.

"ara ara kalian lebih tampan dari biasanya" Ucap Akeno yang memakai dress berwarna biru dan terlihat sangat cantik

"Kau benar Akeno" Ucap Rias yang memakai dress berwarna merah sesuai rambutnya dan terlihat sangat cantik

"Kalian juga sangat cantik dari biasanya" Ucap Naruto jujur

Blush

Rias yang mendengar itu langsung merah pipinya tanpa disadari oleh siapapun.

 _'Ada apa denganku'_ Batin Rias

"Ngomong-ngomong Senpai siapa yang ulang tahun?" Ucap Issei

"Uchiha Sasuke, Issei-kun" Ucap Akeno

 _'Ternyata si teme'_ Batin Naruto

.

Skip

"Astaga!, ini namanya bukan Rumah tapi Istana!" Ucap Issei katro

Kini mereka berempat telah sampai di rumah Uchiha dan akan masuk kedalam

"Mana undangan kalian" Ucap salah satu penjaga

Rias lalu menyodorkan surat undangan dan dipersilahkan masuk

Setelah itu mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam. setelah masuk kedalam Rumah yang megah, ruangan itu sendiri dihias dengan hiasan yang super cantik dan mengesankan. Meja dan kursi ditata serapi mungkin lengkap dengan hiasan yang mewah dan mengagumkan. Lampu-lampu di ruangan juga ditata sekeren dan semenakjubkan mungkin. Ribuan tangkai bunga mawar digunakan untuk menghias aula. Tak hanya itu saja, suasana pesta dan ruangan menjadi semakin mengagumkan karena ada beberapa burung merak yang dibuat sebagai hiasan di sana. yang lebih mengesankan, pesta tersebut turut dimeriahkan oleh penyanyi ternama yaitu Mars Bruno.

Greb

"ehhh"

Terlihat Rias sedang memeluk lengan kanan Naruto dan berjalan bersama. sementara Akeno juga sama memeluk tangan Issei. Issei yang langsung dipeluk lengannya langsung mimisan karena sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di lengannya.

"Dan jangan panggil aku Senpai lagi tapi Rias-chan" Bisik Rias kepada Naruto dan begitu juga Akeno kepada Issei

Naruto dan Issei yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. Karena ada yang menerima mereka apa adanya

Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua pasang kekasih yang baru masuk. Ada yang mendesak kagum, terpesona dll. juga ada yang menatap rendah kepada salah satu dari mereka berempat.

"Hn, Rias kupikir kau tidak akan kesini" Ucap yang berulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah mereka

"Tentu saja aku datang, Oh Iyah perkenalkan in~"

"Dobe" Kaget Sasuke saat melihat Naruto

"Teme" Ucap Naruto datar

"Darimana saja kau!, Aku mencarimu" Ucap Sasuke serius

"Ada banyak hal Sasuke" Ucap Naruto

"Wah jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Ucap Rias senang

"Yah dia sahabatku"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami sejak kecil selalu bersama dan orang tua kami juga bersahabat" Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan

"Ehhh, memang siapa orang tua Naruto?" Tanya Rias, soalnya dia belum tahu orang tua Naruto hingga saat ini.

"Orang tua ku sudah meninggal Rias" Ucap Naruto menundukan kepalanya

"Ma-maaf kan aku Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias menyesal

"Tak apa" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus

Rias yang melihat senyum Naruto langsung merona

"Teme kenalkan dia Hyodou Issei dan di sebelahnya~"

"Himejima Akeno dia juga temanku sama seperti Rias" Ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto

"Kau ini tidak berubah yah" Ucap Naruto

Mereka berlima terus berbincang-bincang sampai lupa ada seseorang yang mendatanginya.

"Na-Naruto-kun"

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil langsung menengok. Saat melihat, dia melihat gadis cantik bermata lavender, bibir mungil, hidung mancung, pipi tembem yang manis, berambut hitam agak kebiruan dan memakai dress berwarna Biru. Naruto yang melihat gadis itu sempat kaget tapi kekagetannya digantikan dengan sakit hatinya.

"Oh Hyuuga-sama ada apa?"

Hinata yang dipanggil seperti itu tiba-tiba dadanya terasa tercekik. Dia sebenarnya sudah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk bertemu Naruto, untuk meminta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"A-aku ma-ma-mau~"

"Mau apa, dari seseorang seperti saya, saya tidak punya apapun untuk diberikan kepada anda, saya ini miskin dan tidak memiliki orang tua, jadi saya tidak bisa memberikan apapun untuk anda" Ucap Naruto sinis

Tes tes tes

Tetesan air yang berasal dari kedua mata Hinata. Hatinya sakit dan pedih saat Naruto mengucapkan itu. Sungguh dia menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Kenapa menangis heh, kau menyesal, memang seharusnya seperti itu, kalau kau ingin disebut manusia" Ucap Naruto seperti bukan dirinya

"Naruto!, kenapa dengan dirimu!" Ucap Rias sedikit membentak Naruto. Dia sempat kaget, kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu. lalu Rias mendekati Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkannya

Naruto yang dibentak langsung tersadar akan kelakuannya

"Maaf" Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit membungkukkan Badannya sesudah itu dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk yah" Ucap Rias lembut lalu menuntun Hinata untuk duduk ditempat yang kosong dan jauh dari kerumunan.

"Hiks Aku ini bodoh hiks" Isak Hinata sambil meremas dress nya

"Tenanglah" Ucap Rias menenangkan Hinata "Jadi siapa namamu?" Lanjut Rias

"hiks Hyuuga Hinata hiks"

"Namaku Rias Gremory...Memang kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini Hinata?" Tanya Rias lembut

"Aku hiks melakukan kesalahan hiks kepadanya hiks" Isak Hinata yang belum reda

"Memang kesalahan apa, sampai bisa seperti ini?"

Hinatapun mulai bercerita dari awal sampai akhir hubungannya dengan Naruto dan dialiri air mata yang belum reda.

Sementara ditempat lain dibelakang Rumah Uchiha

Kini terlihat Naruto sedang duduk di taman sambil menatap bulan. Bulan yang sangat indah mengingatkannya pada gadis tadi.

"Yo Dobe" Ucap Seseorang berambut raven sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Ini rumahmu bukan rumahku"

Sasukepun duduk disebelah Naruto yang sedang menatap bulan.

"Bulan yang indah yah" Ucap Sasuke busa-basi

"Yah indah sampai membuatku muak"

Sasuke tahu apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, maafkanlah dia. kau tahu dia itu sangat mencintaimu. Sudah cukup dia menderita karenamu Naruto. Jadi maafkanlah dia"

Naruto hanya diam, dia hanya ingin sendirian untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau gitu, aku tinggal dulu" Ucap Sasuke lalu dia pun pergi masuk kedalam acaranya. Sasuke berfikir bahwa Naruto ingin sendirian.

Ditempat Rias dan Hinata

"Jadi seperti itu yah, jujur saja aku sempat marah tadi saat mendengar ceritamu tapi saat melihat perjuanganmu ternyata cintamu tulus kepadanya" Ucap Rias

"Arigatou" Ucap Hinata yang telah reda tangisannya.

"Sama-sama, Sebenarnya aku juga mencintai Naruto-kun sama sepertimu. Tapi saat melihat perjuanganmu, kita bisa berbagi" Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum

Awalnya Hinata terkejut tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Jadi aku akan membantumu untuk meminta maaf, bagaimana?" Ucap Rias menawarkan

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku tidak dimaafkan oleh Naruto-kun?" Ucap Hinata takut kalau dia tidak dimaafkan oleh Naruto.

"Tenang saja dia baik ko, malah sangat baik. Kalau dia tidak mau memaafkanmu, maka aku akan mematahkan penisnya" Ucap Rias sambil mempraktekan cara mematahkannya.

"Hihihihi" Hinata hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Rias

Rias yang melihat Hinata tertawa hanya tersenyum. Dia berhasil membuat Hinata ceria.

Sementara ditempat Naruto

Kini terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan masuk kedalam. Saat didalam Naruto langsung dicegat oleh tiga orang.

"Mau apa kau kesini pecundang" Ucap Seseorang yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya yang bernama Kiba

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berhenti berjalan.

"Iyah mau apa kau kesini!" Ucap gadis berambut pirang dipony tail yang bernama Ino

"Kau tidak layak disini!" Ucap gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja!"

"Yah pergi saja!"

Semua orang yang mendengar keributan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan mulai berbisik-bisik tentang Naruto

"Pencundang sepertimu tidak pantas disini!"

"Kau itu miskin dan tidak punya apapun jadi pergi saja kau dari sini"

"Apakah orang tuamu bodoh tidak mengaja~"

Buaak

"SI-SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMUKULKU!!!" Ucap Kiba tersungkur saat dipukul

"Aku!" Ucap Issei

"Kau!! berani memukulku!, apakah kau tidak tahu siapa Aku hah!!!" Ucap Kiba bangkit

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, yang ku tahu, Aku harus menghajar siapapun yang berani menghina temanku" Ucap Issei dengan gagahnya :v

"Awas kau!!!" Ucap Kiba sambil melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah Issei

Tap

Sebelum Tinju Kiba sempat mengenai Issei, Seseorang telah menangkapnya

" **Kau telah melakukan kesalahan** " Ucap Naruto dengan aura menyeramkan

Kiba yang mendengar itu langsung mundur

"Hahahahahahaha" Tawa Naruto yang lama kelamaan semakin kencang "Cukup dengan sandiwaranya" Lanjutnya

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ucap Kiba

"Apakah kalian tidak tahu kalian bersekolah dimana?" Ucap Naruto

"Tentu saja tahu, Kami bersekolah di Konoha High School sekolah kalangan atas" Ucap Kiba sombong

"Dan juga kalian tahu siapa pemiliknya?" Ucap Naruto

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ucap Kiba

"Sekolah itu adalah milik Naruto yang sekarang ditangani oleh Kakek nya Jiraiya" Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah mereka

"Dan kebanyakan orang tua diantara kalian bekerja untuk Namikaze Minato Ayahnya Naruto yang sekarang sudah meninggal" Lanjut Sasuke

"A-aku ti-tidak pe-percaya ini" Ucap Kiba tidak percaya

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada orang tua kalian" Ucap Sasuke

Semua orang terdiam tidak berani memulai bicara, mereka telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Naruto langsung pergi keluar dari pesta itu dan susul oleh Issei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Ciuman Kohai

**Disclaimer** : Naruto [ Masashi Kishimoto ]. Dan Highschool DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi ].

 **Pair** : Naruto x Rias, Hinata. Issei X Akeno

 **Warning** : Gaje, bahasa tdk baku, OC, OOC, Au, Abal, Typo (s), Miss Typo and lainnya.

 **INGAT**

 **DON'T LIKE...DON'T RIDE**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

~Selamat Membaca~

Setelah kejadian tadi Kini Naruto dan Issei sedang berada diluar Gerbang Rumah Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto?" Tanya Issei kepada Naruto

"Ada apa?"

"Mereka itu siapa sih?... Beraninya mereka berkata seperti itu kepadamu" Ucap Issei sedikit marah

"Mereka adalah teman sekolahku dulu Issei" Jawab Naruto menjelaskan dan yang dijelaskan malah ber'oh'. Kini Naruto merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil Handphonenya.

[Hallo Kek] Ucap Naruto menelepon seseorang

[Iya ada apa Naruto?, Apa kau kangen ke Kakek tampanmu ini]

[Aku ingin Kakek mengantarkanku ke Kuoh dan kini aku berada dikediaman Uchiha Kek] Ucap Naruto langsung ke inti

[Ehh... kapan kau sudah berada di Konoha Naruto?... Dan kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Kakekmu ini]

[Itu tidak penting Kek.. Bisakah Kakek mengantarku?]

[Iya Baiklah. Akan Kakek suruh Izumo untuk mengantarmu]

[Makasih Kek]

[Tak masalah]

Saat Naruto sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Lalu dia menatap Issei yang berada disebelahnya.

"Issei" Panggil Naruto

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Issei

"Kita akan langsung pulang ke rumah"

"Pulang?... Naik apa Naruto Kitakan tidak punya mobil?"

"Tenang saja, nanti kita akan diantar oleh Kakekku yang sama sepertimu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sama-sama mesum"

.

Dilain Tempat

Huachiii

"Ada apa Jiraiya-Sama" Tanya Izumo saat melihat Tuannya bersin

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Dan cepat antar Naruto sana" Ucap Jiraiya sambil menggosok hidungnya dan terdapat sesuatu yang berlendir dan langsung mengelapnya kepakaian Izumo saat sedang tidak sadar.

.

Kembali ke Naruto

"Kau kurang ajar Naruto!... kau mengatai Kakekmu mesum!" Ucap Issei sambil menunjuk hidung Naruto

"tch... Nanti juga kau akan tahu Issei kenapa aku berani mengatainya mesum dan sebaiknya jangan banyak tanya, karena akan ada seseorang yang menjemput kita" Ucap Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tangan Issei

Keduanya menunggu jemputan datang. Setelah beberapa saat sebuah mobil Limosin datang dan berhenti tepat didepan Naruto dan Issei. Lalu keluar seseorang yang berpakaian seperti seorang supir dan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat malam Tuan muda" Ucap Seseorang itu sopan

"Jangan banyak busa-basi Izumo. dan sekarang antarkan aku ke Kuoh" Ucap Naruto

Ketiganya pun masuk dan kemudian mobil itu melaju ke Kota Kuoh

.

Skip Time

Esoknya

Sabtu Jam 06.39

Kini Naruto dan Issei sedang berangkat sekolah bersama. dan terlihatlah Issei yang sedang tidak mood sekarang karena majalah bokepnya dibuang ibunya entah kemana.

"Hoi Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau anak orang kaya?" Tanya Issei penasaran pasalnya dia tidak tahu latar belakang Issei

"Iyah.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. Tapi aku heran kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?" Tanya Issei penasaran. Karena menurutnya bahwa orang kaya tidak mau berteman dengan orang seperti Issei

"Issei... Jadi kau ingin aku menghapus pertemanan kita" Ucap Naruto sedikit emosi

"Tidak seperti itu juga Naruto" Ucap Issei lesu

Kini Naruto sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Setelah beberapa saat, Guru yang mengajarpun datang.

~Kring~ ~Kring~

Bel tanda Istirahatpun berbunyi dan hampir semua murid berhamburan kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan dan tidak terkecuali Naruto dan Issei yang sekarang tidak ditemani oleh 2 orang yang sama seperti Issei. Dan Naruto duduk bersama Issei di meja makan yang tersedia.

"Naruto besok kita kencankan dengan Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai?" Tanya Issei memulai pembicaraan sambil memakan karedok basreng yang baru-baru ini dijual di kantin.

Sebelum Naruto menjawab ada dua orang yang datang kearah mereka yang tak lain Rias dan Akeno.

"Bolehkah kami duduk disini yang lain sudah penuh?" Tanya Rias yang sedang membawa makanan dan disamping juga ada Akeno yang sedang membawa minuman.

"Rias-senpai Akeno-senpai!" Ucap Issei sedikit terkejut "Oh tentu saja" lanjutnya.

Rias dan Akeno pun duduk. Rias berhadapan dengan Naruto dan begitupun Akeno berhadapan dengan Issei. Mereka menikmati acara makan mereka tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara untuk berbicara. Lalu

"Naruto" Panggil Rias memulai pembicaraan.

''Ada apa Senpai?"

"Gadis yang kemarin itu siapa?" Tanya Rias yang berpura-pura tidak mengenal Hinata

"Maaf Senpai, Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" Ucap Naruto yang kini menatap Ramennya yang habis setengah

"Maafkanlah dia Naruto" Ucap Rias lembut dan langsung ke inti

"Tidak semudah itu Senpai" Ucap Naruto datar

"Tapi dia sangat mencintaimu **aku juga mencintaimu** " Ucap Rias dan tentu saja kata **A** **ku juga mencintaimu** hanya di dalam hati Rias.

"Cinta... menurutku dia mencintaiku karena karmanya sendiri!" Ucap Naruto sinis dan akan mulai emosi

Rias yang melihat Naruto akan mulai emosi mencoba mengenggam tangan Naruto. Untuk meredankam emosi yang akan muncul.

"Aku mohon maafkan dia Naruto" Ucap Rias sambil memandang Naruto yang juga memandangnya. Entah kenapa saat bertatap dengan Rias, Naruto selalu mengingat Ibunya yang sudah meninggal.

"Baiklah akan aku pikirkan" Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang Rias dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rias

Rias yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan mengingat sesuatu yang hampir dilupakannya.

"Oh Iyah Naruto... Apakah kau tidak lupa besok itu apa?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto untuk mencairkan suasana

"apa yah Senpai, aku lupa?" Tanya balik Naruto yang pura-pura melupakaannya

"Beneran Naruto-kun kau lupa?, Kalau kau lupa aku bisa membuatmu mengingatnya" Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum amat manis tapi menurut Naruto itu bukan manis malahan menakutkan

"Oh Iyah aku ingat... kita akan kencan besok hehehe" Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir takut :v

Sementara Rias yang mendengar kata kencan dari Naruto langsung kedua pipinya memerah. Naruto yang melihat wajah Rias memerah langsung bertanya.

"Rias-senpai kenapa wajahmu memerah?. Apakah kau dari tadi ingin pergi ketoilet" Ucap Naruto nyeleneh

Bletak!!!

"Ittaiii... kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita Naruto!!" Teriak Rias berdiri dan langsung pergi lalu disusul oleh Akeno yang dari tadi diam

"Kenapa dia itu selalu memukulku dikepala?" Tanya Naruto cemberut

"Mungkin karena Rias-senpai melihat rambutmu yang kuning seperti kau tahu saat sedang berak hahaha" Ucap Issei tertawa

Bletak!!!

"Ittaiii... kenapa kau memukulku Kuning!" Ucap Issei ngegas dan meringis kesakitan

"Karena wajahmu saat sedang tertawa mirip seperti ketiak bayawak Issei" Ucap Naruto sadis

Issei yang mendengar itu langsung pundung dipojok kantin dan memukul-mukul lantai.

.

Skip Time

Pulang Sekolah

Kini Naruto dan Issei mulai berjalan keluar kelas. mereka selalu bersama kemana saat pulang dan berangkat sekolah. saat mereka sampai di gerbang mereka dicegat oleh 2 Gadis cantik yang mungkin kohainya.

"Naruto-senpai" Panggil gadis berambut pirang

"Iya ada apa gadis-gadis?" Tanya Naruto yang heran, tidak biasanya dia dicegat seperti ini

"Temanku ingin berbicara kepada Senpai" Ujar Gadis pirang panjang sambil mendorong seorang gadis berambut perak yang sangat imut

"A-ano.. Na-Naruto-senpai a-no" Ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk dan memainkan kedua jarinya

Naruto yang melihat itu gemas dan ingin memakan gadis manis dihadapannya ini

"Iyah apa?" Ucap Naruto gemas

"A-ano... A-apakah Naruto-senpai su-sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Gadis itu masih menunduk tapi kali ini roknya yang dipegang dan diremas

"Sebelum itu angkat dulu kepalamu dan perkenalkan dulu namamu" Ucap Naruto tersenyum

Blush

Saat gadis itu menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum tiba-tiba kedua pipinya memerah.

"Na-namaku Koneko" Ucap Gadis itu

"Hmmm... nama yang manis sesuai orangnya. dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu Koneko aku sebenarnnya belum punya pacar" Ucap Naruto

Koneko yang dikatain manis melayang entah kemana "A-apakah Senpai mau jadi pacar aku?" Tanya Koneko penuh harap

"Aku mau jadi pacar kamu Koneko-chan!!"Ucap Issei Heboh

"Aku tidak kepadamu, dasar senpai mesum" Ucap Koneko ketus

Issei yang dikatain mesum langsung pundung dan Naruto yang lihat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Ja-jadi gimana Na-naruto-Senpai?" Lanjut Koneko

"hmmmm... apa yah. tapi maaf sebelumnya Koneko-chan saat ini Senpai tidak mau berpacaran, jadi maaf sebelumnya" Tolak Naruto halus

"oh jadi gitu yah" Ucap Koneko lirih dan akan segera menangis karena ditolak oleh senpainya

Naruto yang melihat kohainya akan menangis langsung terkesiap dan merasa bersalah. tapi dia punya ide untuk meredakannya.

"Jangan menangis Koneko-chan!. Sebagai gantinya aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu!" Panik Naruto

"Be-benarkah Naruto-senpai"

"Iyah"

"Kalau gitu maukah Naruto-senpai mencium Koneko" Ucap Koneko malu setengah mati

Naruto yang mendengar itu awal nya kaget tapi setelah itu dia menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto mulai mendekati Koneko dan mulai ingin menciumnya sementara Koneko matanya sudah terpejam.

Cup

Koneko merasakan sebuah ciuman singkat didahinya awalnya Koneko ingin ciuman itu di bibirnya tapi tak apalah yang penting Senpainya mau menciumnya.

"A-Arigatou Naruto-senpai" Ucap Koneko yang kini hampir seluruh wajahnya memerah

"tehe... tak masalah. malah aku seneng bisa mencium gadis manis seperti Koneko" Ucap Naruto nyengir

"Kalau gitu sampai ketemu lagi Naruto-senpai" Ucap Koneko yang kedua pipinya memerah

"Yah sampai jum~"

Cup

Koneko langsung mencium Naruto dipipi dan langsung pergi bersama temannya.

"~pa" Ucap Naruto yang tadi terputus perkataanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena menghilang entah kemana

Dan saya disini memohon kepada kalian untuk mereview karena untuk kelanjutan Cerita ini jadi saya mohon


	7. Taman Wahana Wanahokaloki

**Disclaimer** : Naruto [ Masashi Kishimoto ]. Dan Highschool DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi ].

 **Pair** : Naruto x (...). Issei X Akeno

 **Warning** : Gaje, bahasa tdk baku, OC, OOC, Au, Abal, Typo (s), Miss Typo and lainnya.

 **INGAT!!!**

 **DON'T LIKE...DON'T RIDE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu untuk sebagian orang yang menunggu hari itu. Kebanyakan orang pada hari minggu menggunakan waktunya untuk bersantai, berkencan, Olahraga, dan hal merepotkan lainnya. Tokoh utama kita yang tampan ini sedang berkaca didepan cermin dengan pakaian kemeja hitam merah dan celana lepis hitam.

"Hmmm... saatnya pergi" Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

.

Skip Time Jam 07.50

Kuoh Taman wahana Wanahokaloki

Taman bermain adalah tempat dengan daya tarik yang terdiri atas wahana permainan sepertiRoller coaster, balap air, Binglala, dll. Biasanya taman hiburan memiliki pilihan sejumlah jenis wahana permainan yang berbeda, bersama dengan toko,restoran, dan gerai (outlet) hiburan lainnya . Taman hiburan dapat dinikmati oleh kaum tua maupun muda.

Soal kaum muda, Seorang Gadis cantik berambut merah sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang didekat gerbang taman wanahokaloki dengan ditemani Gadis cantik lainnya berambut hitam dikuncir kuda. Terlihat Gadis berambut merah sedang kesal entah kenapa. (Soal pakaian. pikirkan saja sendiri yang cocok dengan mereka..hehehe)

"Akeno... kenapa kau harus ikut?" Tanya Rias kesal dengan gadis disampingnya.

"Ara Rias. tidak hanya kau, aku juga sedang kencan disini" Ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum manis

"Kencan?... Dengan siapa?. Aku pikir kau masih menjomblo" Rias penasaran dengan Pria yang akan berkencan dengan sahabatnya ini. pasalnya selama dekat dengan Akeno, Ia merasa bahwa Akeno belum pernah berdekatan dengan lelaki lain

"fufufu... Nanti juga kau akan tahu"

"Dasar kau ini"

Selang beberapa menit. Naruto pun datang dengan ditemani Issei.

"Hai Senpai" Sapa Naruto saat tiba didepan Rias dan Akeno

"Hai juga Naruto-Kun... Disini bukan Sekolah, jadi Panggil aku dengan Namaku" Ucap Rias

"Baiklah Rias"

Rias yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum, lalu ia melihat Issei yang berada disamping Naruto

"Issei kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Rias bingung

"Oh aku... aku akan berkencan dengan Akeno Senpai" Ucap Issei sambil melirik ke Akeno yang berada didepannya

"hah" Rias langsung terkejut, jadi Issei yang akan berkencan dengan Akeno

"Fufufu... jangan terkejut begitu Rias" Ucap Akeno lalu ia pun memeluk Lengan Kanan Issei sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Rias.

Issei yang dipeluk begitu langsung membatin 'Huwoo.. Da-Dada Akeno Senpai menyentuh lenganku' Batin Issei dan terlihat darah yang mengucur di hidungnya tapi keburu dihapus olehnya.

"Sebaiknya Kita masuk saja" Saran Naruto, lalu ia pun akan mulai berjalan

"Ehem" Dehem Rias agak keras yang ditujukan kepada Naruto

"Ada apa Rias?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat Rias berdehem kearahnya

"A-apakah kamu tidak mau menggandengku Naruto-Kun" Ucap Rias sambil melihat kearah lain dan terlihat pipinya sedikit memerah

"Memangnya harus?" Tanya Naruto agak malas

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, tidak apa" Ucap Rias kecewa sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tentunya peka. lalu ia mendekati Rias

"Mari" Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil memposisikan tangannya agar bisa digandeng oleh Rias

Rias yang melihat itupun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Lengan Naruto.

"Maaf" Ucap Naruto pelan kepada Rias

"Tak apa"

Merekapun langsung berjalan masuk. saat sudah sampai, tampak mereka sedang memilih-milih wahana yang pertama kali akan mereka pilih.

"Bagaimana kalau bianglala dulu" Ucap Akeno melihat bianglala yang sangat besar

"Kurasa tidak... bianglala bagusnya terakhiran. sebaiknya kita naik Roller coaster dulu bagaimana?" Saran Rias yang masih memeluk tangan Naruto

"Ide bagus" Ucap Akeno

Sementara Naruto dan Issei hanya diam dan membiarkan perempuan yang menentukan. Sebenarnya Naruto takut dengan wahana Roller coaster, tetapi ia memilih diam.

Setelah itu merekapun langsung mengantri ke wahana itu. selang beberapa menit mereka pun langsung masuk lalu duduk berdampingan Rias bersama Naruto didepan, Issei bersama Akeno dibelakangnya.

Kereta itu pun langsung maju dengan pelan dan naik ke atas. Sesudah sampai diatas, kereta itu langsung meluncur kebawah dengan sangat cepat.

"UWAAAHHH" Teriak Naruto dengan sangat keras dan langsung berpegangan akan tetapi tangan kirinya salah berpegang, terlihat tangan kirinya sedang memegang sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut sambil mencengkram sesuatu tersebut.

"Ahhh" Rias yang melihat dadanya dipegang oleh Naruto langsung memerah dan mendesah nikmat. Entah kenapa ia tidak melawan saat dadanya dipegang oleh Naruto, akan tetapi ia menikmati cengkraman Naruto terhadap dadanya.

Saat kereta sudah selesai. Narutopun langsung buru-buru keluar dari tempat wahana itu mencari tong sampah untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu didalam perutnya

"Huekkk!"

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya, saat sudah selesai dia langsung mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya didalam saku celananya

"Kau payah Naruto" Ucap Issei yang kini dibelakang Naruto bersama Rias dan Akeno

"Jadi setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan Issei

"Bagaimana kalau kita kepermainan selanjutnya" Usul Akeno yang berada disebelah Rias. Sedangkan Rias hanya diam karena terus kepikiran kejadian tadi

Merekapun langsung melanjutkan kepermainan yang selanjutnya. seperti permainan lempar koin yang dimainkan oleh Naruto hingga mendapatkan boneka rubah berwarna merah yang diberikan kepada Rias, Rias yang diberi boneka itu tentu saja senang, sangat senang malah hingga sampai memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang dipeluk seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

hampir berbagai wahana atau permainan telah mereka cobai sampai waktu hampir malam dan akan menunjukan terbenamnya matahari. kini mereka mencoba manaiki wahana yang terakhir bianglala atau Kincir angin. wahana ini sangat tinggi sampai hampir bisa melihat seluruh kota Kuoh. wahana itu pun berputar yang didalamnya terdapat Naruto dan Rias yang masing-masing tempat hanya bisa untuk berdua. saat tempat Naruto dan Rias sampai yang teratas tiba-tiba wahana itu berhenti sendiri yang mengharuskan keduanya untuk menunggu agar wahana ini berputar kembali.

"Naruto-Kun" Panggil Rias kepada Naruto yang berada didepannya

"Hmm?"

"Tidak jadi"

"Hah"

setelah itu Keduanya terdiam tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan

"Indah bukan, bisa melihat matahari tenggelam dari sini" Ucap Rias yang kini melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam dari balik kaca

"Iya indah" Ucap Naruto yang juga melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam

"Naruto ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu" Ucap Rias sambil melihat Naruto yang kini melihat dirinya juga

"hmm?" Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menaikan alisnya

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku mencintaimu" Ucap Rias dengan pipi yang memerah sambil memandang Naruto penuh harap

Naruto langsung terkejut mendengar penuturan kata dari Rias bahwa Rias mencintai dirinya

"Apakah benar Rias?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Iya Aku mencintaimu.. mungkin ini mendadak bagimu tetapi dari lubuk hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu Naruto-Kun" Ucap Rias berusaha menyakinkan Naruto

Naruto mulai berfikir sejenak untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat kepada Rias

"Maaf... bukannya aku menolak" Ucap Naruto lembut "akan tetapi hatiku masih belum menerima lagi cinta seseorang"

Rias yang mendengar itu kecewa, ia ditolak. ia merasakan sakit di dadanya dan entah kenapa ia sulit bernafas. lalu Setetes air jatuh dari sudut matanya. Rias lalu menundukan wajahnya agar Naruto tidak bisa melihat dirinya yang tengah menangis

Naruto tentu melihat Rias menangis dan merasa bersalah karena membuatnya menangis. lalu ia mendekati Rias yang menundukan kepalanya. Naruto langsung memegang dagu Rias dan mengangkatnya agar bisa melihat wajah Rias. Ia pun langsung mengusap air mata Gadis didepanya ini dengan tangan yang memegang dagu Rias

"Maaf... maafkan aku karena membuatmu menangis. Baiklah aku akan memberikan jawabannya besok bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto tersenyum hangat

"Hiks Aku tahu Hiks kau terpaksa karena merasa kasihan kepadaku" air mata Rias semakin deras dan ia berfikir apa Naruto merasakan kasihan kepada dirinya yang ditolak.

Greb

Naruto langsung memeluk Rias

"berhentilah menangis. Kau tahu Rias, dirimu mengingatkanku kepada Ibuku yang sangat kucintai, saat melihatmu menangis seperti ini entah kenapa membuat hatiku sakit, jadi aku mohon berhentilah menangis. Aku akan memberi jawabannya besok bagaimana?" bisik Naruto lembut ke telinga Rias

Rias yang disamakan dengan Ibu Naruto tentu saja senang dan langsung membalas pelukan Naruto

"Baiklah... Tapi jangan lepaskan pelukanmu, aku merasa nyaman saat kau peluk begini" Ucap Rias manja dan berhenti menangis

Keduanya pun berpelukan cukup lama, Setelah keduanya merasa puas, keduanyapun melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing. lalu Wahana itupun berputar kembali.

.

Skip Time

"Sampai jumpa" Ucap Rias yang kini menaiki mobil bersama Akeno

Mobil itupun mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Naruto dan Issei yang kini mulai berjalan kerumahnya masing-masing.

"Oi Naruto... Kau tahu?" Tanya Issei melirik Naruto yang berada disamping

"Tentu saja tidak Issei"

"Tadi Akeno-Senpai menciumku loh walaupun dipipi" Ucap Issei dengan menyikut Naruto

"Memangnya apa urusannya denganku" Ucap Naruto malas, sejujur Naruto merasa sedikit terkejut bahwa Issei si mesum ini bisa dicium oleh Akeno tapi keterkejutannya langsung ditutupi dengan fakta bahwa keduanya sama-sama Mesum

"Tentu ada Naruto... Ini membuktikan bahwa diriku lebih baik dari pada dirimu" Ucap Issei dengan senyum mengejek

"Issei Issei.. Tentu saja diriku lebih baik dari pada dirimu Issei" Ucap Naruto mulai terpancing ejekan Issei

"Buktinya apa coba?"

"Rias-Senpai tadi menembakku" Ucap Naruto langsung tersenyum mengejek

"Apa..! yang bener kau Naruto!!!?" Ucap Issei terkejut

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara Issei menundukan kepalanya dengan aura suram karena merasa kalah oleh Naruto.

Selang beberapa menit merekapun tiba dirumah masing-masing dengan membawa kenangan yang indah bersama teman kencan mereka

.

Skip Time

Sekolah jam 06.40

Terlihat Naruto dan Issei sedang berjalan berdua menuju sekolah tempat mereka belajar. Saat sudah sampai didepan gerbang mereka langsung masuk kedalam kelasnya. Setelah beberapa Saat guru yang mengajar pun datang. untuk memulai pelajaran.

Kring~ Kring~

Bel tanda Istirahatpun berbunyi para murid mulai berhamburan keluar. Tapi tidak untuk Rias, dia kini sedang didalam kelas bersama Akeno. tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang mungkin adik kelas mereka.

"Rias-Senpai bisakah kau ikut denganku ke taman belakang sekolah, ada yang ku ingin utarakan kepadamu?" Ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba

"Hah"

Rias bengong dengan pria didepannya yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengajaknya ke taman sekolah yang berada di belakang gedung.

.

Sementara ditempat Naruto

"Oi Naruto kau mau kemana?" Ucap Issei saat melihat Naruto pergi keluar.

"Aku mau pergi ke kelasnya Rias"

Narutopun langsung pergi ke kelas Rias, saat sudah sampai dia tidak menemukan Rias yang ada malah Akeno yang sedang duduk memainkan Handphonenya

"Akeno-Senpai kau melihat Rias-Senpai?" Tanya Naruto langsung

Akeno langsung menatap Naruto dan mematikan handphonenya

"Oh Naruto... tadi Rias pergi ke taman belakang sekolah" Ucap Akeno yang sempat mendengar pembicaraan Rias dengan pemuda pirang.

"Terimakasih Senpai" Ucap Naruto langsung pergi ke taman belakang sekolah.

Sementara itu ditempat Rias

Kini terlihat Rias bersama Pemuda itu duduk di taman.

"Bagaimana Senpai apa kau menerima ku?" Ucap Pemuda itu kepada Rias yang berada disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana yah... Hmmm maaf Kiba-san, Aku sudah mencintai seseorang" Ucap Rias menolak Kiba yang telah mengutarakan hatinya kepada Rias

Kiba yang ditolak seperti itu tentu saja sakit hati tapi sakit hati itu langsung ditutup dengan senyumnya.

"Tak apa Senpai, Aku mengerti... Tapi sebelum itu bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Pinta Kiba yang tiba-tiba ingin memeluk Rias, yang mungkin dengan berpelukan bisa membuat hatinya lega

Rias yang mendengar itu berpikir sejenak lalu ia pun mengangguk.

Greb

Kiba langsung memeluk Senpainya dengan lembut. Sementara Rias, ia juga membalas pelukan kiba dengan memejamkan matanya. Keduanyapun berpelukan agak lama

Saat Rias mulai membukakan matanya, ia melihat orang yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Setelah dia memfokuskan matanya kepada orang itu, Ia langsung panik bahwa yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang melihat ke arahnya lalu pergi menjauh.

Rias yang melihat Naruto pergi, ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung pergi mengejar Naruto kekelasnya dan meninggalkan Kiba yang terbengong akan tingkahnya.

Rias telah tiba dikelas Naruto, lalu ia mencari keberadaan Naruto tapi tidak ada.

"Senpai... mencari siapa?" Tanya Issei dibelakang Rias sepertinya Issei habis di kantin bersama dua temannya dan ia melihat Rias sedang mencari seseorang.

Rias membalikan tubuhnya dan ia pun melihat Issei bersama dua temannya.

"Issei..!! Kau melihat Naruto?" Tanya Rias cemas

"Memang ada apa Senpai?" Tanya Issei penasaran yang melihat wajah cemas Rias

"Katakan saja!! kau melihat Naruto tidak!!" Ucap Rias sedekit membentak Issei

"Ta-tadi aku lihat dia berjalan ke atap gedung sekolah Senpai" Jawab Issei takut-takut saat dibentak seperti tadi

Rias langsung pergi meninggalkan Issei. Ia pun langsung pergi ka atap gedung sekolah, Setelah sampai ia langsung melihat Naruto yang berdiri cukup jauh membelakaingnya

Tap Tap Tap

Greb

Rias berlari dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti itu Akan jatuh tapi ia langsung menjaga keseimbangannya

"Naruto jangan pergi" Ucap Rias yang masih memeluk Naruto

Naruto yang tahu ia dipeluk oleh Rias, ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap Rias dengan memasang wajah datar

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Ucap Naruto datar

"Naruto... Ini tidak seperti kau pikirkan" Ucap Rias langsung melihat Naruto

"Aku melihatnya dengan jelas Senpai... Tidak ada yang bisa kau tutupi"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Naruto" Ucap Rias mencoba menjelaskan

"Mendengarkan apa?... mendengarkan kau memeluk orang itu" Ucap Naruto yang masih memasang wajah datar "Kini aku tahu cintaku selalu berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini" Ucap Naruto yang akan berjalan akan tetapi tangannya dipegang erat oleh Rias

"Lepaskan Senpai" Ucap Naruto yang akan marah

"Tidak mau, sebelum kau mendengarkanku Naruto" Ucap Rias tegas

"Lep~"

Bruk

Cup

Rias langsung menubruk Naruto dan langsung menciumnya. kini posisi mereka berada dilantai dengan Naruto dibawah sedangkan Rias diatas yang sedang mencium Naruto. Ciuman itu tak lama karena Rias langsung melepaskannya

"Dengarkan aku dulu Naruto-Kun... Ini tidak seperti kau bayangkan" Ucap Rias yang menduduki paha atas Naruto.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Rias senekat ini.

Lalu Riaspun menjelaskan segalanya dari awal sampai akhir. Naruto yang mendengar itu entah kenapa langsung merasa lega.

"jadi Apakah kau percaya padaku Naruto-Kun" Ucap Rias yang masih menduduki Naruto.

"Iya aku percaya padamu" Ucap Naruto lega

"Baguslah" Ucap Rias tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian Rias merasakan ada benda yang menyentuh pantatnya yang sedang menduduki kedua paha atas Naruto. Saat melihat kebawah ia bisa melihat sesuatu dibalik celana Naruto yang ingin keluar.

"Se-senpai bi-bisa kah kau me-menjauh" Ucap Naruto yang mencoba mendorong Rias agar menjauh. Tapi Naruto malah menyentuh dada Rias

"Ahhhh" Rias mendesah

"Ara kalau kau mau bilang saja Naruto-Kun fufufu" Ucap Rias yang meniru gaya menggoda Naruto

Kini posisi beda lagi, Naruto berusaha berdiri tetapi ia malah terduduk karena Rias masih menduduki pahanya. Kini didepan Naruto terlihat dada Rias yang besar yang mampu membuat Issei sekarat.

"Ri-Rias a-aku mohon berdirilah" pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah, ia malu karena ketahuan siJuniornya mengeras dibalik celananya.

Naruto mencoba mengangkat Rias menggunakan kedua tangannya tetapi ia salah angkat, ia malah mengangkat pantat Rias dan meremasnya.

"Ahhhh.. Naruto-Kun ternyata mesum" Ucap Rias kembali mendesah

Kring~ Kring~

Bel tanda berakhirnya Istirahatpun berbunyi.

Rias yang mendengar bel berbunyi langsung berdiri dari paha Naruto.

Cup

Dan mencium bibir Naruto lagi yang masih terbengong

"Sampai ketemu lagi Naruto-Kun" Ucap Rias dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiam diri

Narutopun berdiri dan langsung pergi kekelasnya dengan memikirkan kejadian tadi yang dialaminya.

.

Skip Time

Terlihat Naruto pulang sekolah bersama Issei. mereka berbicara sambil berjalan, sebenarnya yang banyak bicara disini Issei karena Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian tadi yang menimpa dirinya diatap Sekolah dan terlihat bahwa pipinya sedikit memerah. Saat sudah sampai dirumah, merekapun langsung masuk kerumahnya masing-masing.

Setelah Naruto masuk, Ia langsung mandi, Sesudah itu berpakaian dan langsung makan Ramen instan yang tadi sempat dibuatnya, sambil menonton TV diruang tamu

Tok Tok Tok

Suara pintu yang diketuk

Naruto yang mendengar pintunya diketuk langsung berjalan kearah pintu itu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu sore hari seperti ini.

Cklek

Saat dibuka terlihatlah Gadis cantik berambut indigo, berpipi tembem, bermata lavender sedang menatap dirinya.

"Hai Naruto-Kun" Ucap Gadis itu tersenyum manis

"Hi-Hinata"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo ketemu lagi dengan saya yang gaje ini

Mohon maaf lama updatenya karena banyak sekali urusan yang aku urus

saya mau tanya apa kalian setuju didalam cerita gaje ini dimasukan Shion

Cuma itu saja sampai jumpa lagi maaf kalau jelek


End file.
